


Astropulvis

by JZcatt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt
Summary: Merry Christmas CrabbyMaiden! I hope you enjoy your Undertale Soulmate story! I hope I captured what you were looking for.Prompt:sans/reader, dweebs in love, soulmate AU, comedy
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Let's Create Secret Santa 2019





	Astropulvis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrabbyMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/gifts).



Every kid in your class got a little journal in the 6th grade. The covers were simple, either with a single color or with a symbol in a lighter color, and the pages were blank. As you looked around your classroom, you could tell that your classmates were excited, two of your friends had already taken out a pen and started writing something down. Some hesitantly thumbed through the pages, eyeing the blank pages, as if imagining what could be but weren’t sure of. Then there were classmates like you, who just didn’t care. Or maybe they were just pretending to. You weren’t sure how you felt about soulmates, you knew the stories a little bit from your own parents, and you could only assume that everyone else had similar experiences too. Your teacher droned on about the history of Soulmates while you thumbed through the pages of the thick journal. Your fingers traced the symbol covering the front cover, before tracing the same symbol on your forearm. Only you and one other person in the class had a symbol on your book, you only briefly wondered about that. The teacher began moving on to the scientific theory behind soulmates. You’ve heard the story growing up, but it…felt more real now.

All people are born with a person they are most compatible with, their perfect partner in crime, or their soulmate. However, you want to describe the phenomenon, it took years of research to figure out that there was _magic_ in the air, or what was nicknamed by the populist as “Stardust” or anything to stars like “Starlight” or “Stars That Connect” depending on the language. But in most studies, it goes by _Astropulvis_.

Since you were a little kid, you were given little nursery rhymes and stories about how the stars or _magic_ helps guide people to their soulmates. Over 4 thousand years ago, _Astropulvis_ took the form of a “red string of fate”. About 2 thousand years ago, it was a spoken word inscribed on their wrists. Less than 400 years ago, soulmates could find each other by writing on their skin. You watched cute little educational cartoons detailing, “Soulmate magic is like a river! Always changing through time. Now say it with me: Astro-pul-vis. Good job!” And now _Astropulvis_ comes in the form of soulmate symbol on your skin and a special journal.

It could mean you could meet your soulmate; do they exist? You hoped so, but you were still unsure how you felt about the whole idea. A piece of you really liked the idea of having someone for you in this big world, but another hated the idea of being determined by some random _magic_ who is “right for you”. As the teacher continued to blather on about stuff you already knew, you started doodling on the blank paper. It was paper, why shouldn’t you doodle. It kept you distracted until the bell rang.

When you got home, you tossed your backpack on your bed before pulling the book back that you had carefully shoved in. Flipping to the first page, nothing new or changed to your doodles. You didn’t know what you were expecting. You flipped through all the other empty pages, maybe you were hoping for a response. Nothing. “This is stupid.” You mumbled. Returning to the first page, you wrote a simple “Hi.” Still just…hoping for something. You left the book open on your desk while you did your homework. You checked after homework, then after dinner, and after when you woke up the next morning. Nothing. You sighed and just set the _magic_ book into your bookcase.

It was in the middle of your 7th-grade year when you and your mom needed to pack and move. As you were packing up books, you took another peek, maybe you gave too easily? You started on the first page with your year-old scribbles and “Hi”. Still nothing. You thumbed through the pages, each blank. You were about to close the book when you noticed a hastily written phrase on the last page: "YOU’RE MY BUTTER HALF."  It made you chuckle a little while blushing. You…don't know how you were supposed to respond. So, you drew two little sticks of butter with smiling faces. That was ok…right? Your soulmate must have been staring at that page because suddenly there were new words underneath: "I LOVE IT!!!"

You blushed at the thought of your soulmate _~~you had a soulmate!~~_ seeing your drawing and loving it and that they were responding to you! It was just a stick of butter, but…it was your soulmate! It made your stomach feel fluttery, that there was someone out there for you! Obviously, you didn’t try hard enough in 6th grade. You were so immature then. You wrote a quick: “I need to finish packing. TTYL?” before quickly closing the book, twirling on your feet with a giddy feeling in your chest, before putting it in your box.

It has been about 6 years since the moving van lost all your possession. It has been 6 years since you contacted your soulmate and then lost it. You wished the _Astropulvis_ had worked in your favor, maybe having the universe send you another, but you were stuck with only your soulmate mark on your forearm. The weird Star _Magic_ that binds soulmates together only recreated physical representations once the original was destroyed, you don’t pretend to understand anything about magic or more specifically _Astropulvis_ since something weird happened a couple of months ago. But not having a journal, because it still exists somewhere, made it nearly impossible to try and connect with your soulmate.

Mt. Ebott, now the home to the strange creatures who call themselves monsters, who came out of the mountain like lava. Rumors said there was a pulse of magic that day, and you think you felt it too. You felt drawn. Maybe it was _Astropulvis_ , maybe it was the monsters, but you couldn’t be sure. Something waited for you in Mt. Ebott, you really hoped it would be your soulmate. So…you told your parents you needed to explore the world. You mom cried and fussed over you, your dad nodded solemnly and said he felt the same way when he was the same age. He helped you find an apartment near the mountain. He helped you find a job and enroll in a community college. Your mom helped you pack up your stuff. They both understood. On your last day with them, they took you to dinner before kissing you goodbye, wishing you luck, and you started to drive off.

Four days later, you drove into the once-tiny town of Ebott, now booming with tourists and the new citizens of the town – monsters. You had shoved all your boxes into your studio apartments before you wandered around to explore. They were normal, unlike what some the media wanted you to believe _~~you spent to much time watching YouTube instead of watching the news~~_. There were slime creatures walking down the street, or squelching down the street? There was a dinosaur creature nuzzling a fish creature. On every corner, there were pictures and advertisements for a robot pop star named “Napstaton”, you would have to figure out who that is. As you walked down the street, you see a monster establishment in lights.

You hesitantly walked through the doors of the little place called “Muffets”. It had a slightly rustic appearance but it was bustling with little spider workers, crawling across the floor delivering plates of food or dropping from the ceiling to deliver drinks. At the bar in the back was a spider monster, shaking up some sort of drink. You hesitantly walked over to an empty table and picked up a waiting menu. After looking over, you looked up to see a little spider hanging from the ceiling with a little notepad. “Um…hi.” The spider didn’t respond, just tapped the adorably tiny pencil to the comically large notepad. You looked over the menu again, “Can I get a burger? And a side of fries?” The spider wrote something down and went up to the ceiling.

Looking around the restaurant, it looked decently busy, but you were also the only human. It made you feel a little self-conscious. Were you just the only human trying monster food, or did you just walk in during an off-time? Off near the middle of the room, there were a bunch of…dog monsters playing a card game. It looked like they were having a fun time. Sitting at the bar, was a long and lanky skeleton monster while they were smoking…something.

Soon enough, a little spider carried a plate to your table with your meal. You happily ate away at your food while you thought about trying to find your soulmate. Where was supposed to look? Or start looking? While the town was small, it would still take some time and you didn’t want to waste a minute. You kind of…hoped you could just find a hint from your soul mark alone. You hand subconsciously traced the outline of special making on the table, you had memorized the pattern years ago. Subconsciously, you traced the outline of your special marking, you had memorized the pattern years ago.

For some reason though, you attracted the attention of the skeleton monster. You noticed when you finished eating your fries and you could their eyes stare at you. You elected to ignore the strange monster until you got a note from a little spider friend after taking your plate saying “pay at the bar” before listing the bill. You sighed and pulled out your wallet and walked up to the bar and next to the skeleton – who was still watching you.

Directing your attention to the spider monster you tried to ignore the skeleton. “I’m here to pay my bill…do I talk to you?” You asked. The spider monster didn’t respond, but they did take the money when you gave it to them. The skeleton next to you grunted a little. “ya new ‘round here?” The voice, deep and sluggish, who you could only guess was the skeleton next to you. You looked at the skeleton, trying to assess why they were asking, “I just moved to Ebott. Stopped for lunch before I continued to look around.” The skeleton nodded before holding out a hand. “names papyrus. welcome to the town.” You reached out and shook it. Nothing happened. You don’t know what you expected. Papyrus’s eyes moved from your face to your forearm.

After tracking his eyes down to your forearms, where the only notable thing could be your soul mark, the skeleton voiced a simple question. “what’s that?” He asked. You looked at him in confusion. “It just my soulmate mark.” His eyes seemed to widen and whatever was in his mouth that he was smoking almost dropped out. So you decided to prod a little. “Do monsters not have them?” All you could think of was how sad it would be, not having a soulmate. You dismissed it when you were younger, but as you grew older the idea was more romantic and wanted. The skeleton ignored my question. “can…um, can i take a picture? it…looks familiar.” You stared at him, a little apprehensive. Now you have some random skeleton asking about your soul mark without giving an explanation. But you had…a feeling that it would be for the best to just let him see it better. You kinda hoped he did know your soulmate and there was the chance he was blowing hot air, but you wanted to trust him. You narrowed your eyes at him before letting him get a better angle of your forearm.

His eyes widened and he wiped out his phone, before quickly taking a picture. You couldn’t tell beyond that, but he was probably sending it to someone. When he was done, he actually got around to answering your questions. “see, monsters don’t have soulmate marks. but we do have journals,” your attention was now all on him, “our souls attach themselves to the physical object when we are old enough. uh, but the soulmate journals sometimes have weird patterns on them, not all of the time though.”

Your mind started reeling through everything that you could remember about soulmates and _Astropulvis_. And you had a slight suspicion that your soulmate might be a monster. But while your might was still compiling the theory, the skeleton’s phone went off. He snatched it up, looking between the screen and your arm. “What is it?” You asked, a hint of excitement laced in your voice. Was finding your soulmate actually going to be this easy?” He shoved the phone back into his pocket. “i think we should go to meet my brother.” He announced before actually removing the…monster cigarette from his teeth. “put it on the tab muffet.” He called over his shoulder before shoving his hands into his orange hoodie pocket before walking out the door.

We were left looking between the door that had just shut with the skeleton on the other side and looking at the spider monster Muffet. You scrounged up a cash tip before grabbing your purse and running out the door after him. Following a random monster, you just met, was probably not the smartest idea, but if he could lead you to your soulmate, you would happily follow him _~~which doesn’t assure you about potentially doing something stupid~~_. There was just something that screamed that you needed to trust him. So you listened. The two walked down a couple of streets while you tried to take in as much as you could through all the excitement and adrenaline. Then Papyrus stopped at a park, walked over to a bench, and just slumped down... waiting. “What are we doing?” Your feet tapped with unused energy, waiting to just….do something already. His eyes were shut _~~though we weren’t sure how~~_ , but he did answer you. “my brother, he’s finishing up his run. best place to just wait for him.”

So you settled down next to him… and waited. Soon enough, a bouncy and smaller skeleton bounded around a corner. You felt your heart stopped and it was like the stars had aligned. If this had been a hallmark movie, fireworks would be going off with some voice whispering off-camera saying, “He’s the one.” You found him, your soulmate. He seemed to stop and stare at you as if he made the same connection you did. You didn’t know what to do. _~~Should you cry? That feels like something you should do. Should you run up to him? Hug him? Would that be weird? Would that be normal? What is he thinking? Was he thinking about you? Did you look okay?~~_ So many thoughts ran through your head so quickly, you missed the skeleton run up to you and envelope you in a hug.

Soon over your thoughts, you could hear his very loud voice scream, “IT’S YOU! I GET TO ACTUALLY MEET YOU! OH, MY STARS!” He was practically jumping up and down with you, and though it was a little uncomfortable, you didn’t want to change that. You were left with your stunned mind trying to catch up with the replay. You didn’t have do any searching, here he was and what are you doing? Just hanging off to the side like a limp noodle. At least reciprocate! “I am sorry about not being able to talk to you!” You practically cried throwing your arms around him and holding him close, he was actually real!

The two of you didn’t do anything but hold and hug each other, apparently, both of you were really touchy-feely. Both of you stopped talking over each other and just…stood there…not wanting to be the one to let go. While you held him, you noticed he was shorter than you which honestly made him cuter, _~~but he was already going to be the cutest because he’s your soulmate~~_ and his skull was smooth. You really wanted to touch it, but you didn’t. The two of you just waited until Papyrus _~~you still didn’t know your soulmates name!~~_ tried to physically separate the two of you. You pouted and your soulmate seemed to whine a little but we both decided to break away and…maybe get to know each other.

After pulling away, you got another good look at him. His eyes _~~or at least the glowing things in his skull~~_ had turned into hearts. You felt a blush creep up your face when you realized you were both staring into each other’s eyes and still hadn’t let go of each other. You hesitantly slipped your hands away from him to try and give him a handshake. He enthusiastically took your hand, “GREETINGS SOULMATE!” His face lights up in a light blue and his whole body seemed to shutter in excitement, “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” You couldn’t help but giggle at him, “I can imagine.” You then introduced yourself in a quiet voice compared to his own. You shuffle your foot a little while you are struck with an idea. “I just got into town and was exploring; would you be willing to guide me around?” Sans’ eyes widened before he surprised you by picking you up bridal style and running out of the park. You could hear his brother laughing somewhere behind you, but you were too caught up in the adrenaline of being swept off your feet.

“Sans! Please stop!” You didn’t recognize any of your surroundings, and by the time he slowed down enough to apparently hear you, the two of you had stopped in front of a house. “Sans? Where are we?” You asked quickly, suddenly unsure of yourself. Your soulmate seemed to notice your unease. “I AM SO SORRY SOULMATE! DID I SCARE YOU WITH MY SPEEDS? I WILL TRAVEL MUCH SLOWER IN THE FUTURE, BUT I GOT SO EXCITED! I NEEDED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING AS SOON AS I COULD.” You nodded slowly, accepting the apology and you could appreciate the sentiment. It was like the universe _~~author~~_ wanted to rush the two of you along with the plot long and get straight to lovey-dovey bits.

He introduced you to his house that he shared with his brother, who was already there on the couch before leading you into his bedroom. Your blush that hadn’t really died down suddenly flared a bright red. Sans didn’t see to notice the implications as he shut the door and his brother wolf-whistled from down the stairs. Through the door you could hear the deep voice yell “get some!” and your blush grew even brighter. Sans was digging around in his drawers for something before he pulled out a beat-up looking journal. He shoved it into your hands while he pulled out his phone and…somehow pulled out another journal that was more well-kept. It occurred to you that the book in your hands was _your_ soulmate journal that you had lost all those years ago.

“Sans! Where did you find this?” You began flipping carefully through the pages, noticing he had filled a lot of them. His voice got a little quiet. “In The Trash - Underground. I Had Been So Upset When I Discovered That My Soulmate Had Thrown Out Our Special Book. Maybe They Didn’t Want Me. Or Didn’t Ever Plan To Meet. But Now That You’re Here…” He trailed off as your words began to quickly tumble out. “I am so sorry it looked that way Sans! A lot of my belongs got lost or stolen about 6 years ago!” You continued to look at the journal, flipping through pages of jokes in hopes of a response. “So you like puns?” You tried to start. He seemed to bluster and blush at the implication. “NO! I AM A PUZZLE MASTER AND TACO ENTHUSIAST ONLY! PUNS ARE FOR THE LAZY - LIKE MY BROTHER.” He seemed nervous, and you wanted to play with that. “So…you won’t care if I say that you swept me off my feet?” Your smirk grew as his lips _~~do skeletons have lips?~~_ pursed a little, as if trying to conceal laughter.

After seeing his little reaction, you began searching your mind for any romance puns. Most of them didn’t make much sense without a prop, but you would make do. “What did koala say?” His laughter seemed to be replaced by confusion, until I followed up, “Let's spend some koala-ty time together.” His attempt at hidden his laughter returned and I decided this could become my new favorite pastime – watching him blush. “Too many girls think the word marriage has a nice ring to it.” Sans closed his eyes as if that would stop me, and almost all of his skull was blue. You chuckled as you wracked your brain for anymore. “If you were a fruit you’d be a _fine_ -apple.” You caught him off-guard enough that he began audibly laughing. “SOULMATE!!! NO!!!” He finally begged through breaths.

Your face became a little red as you clutched the journal to your chest. The two of you somehow ended up sitting on his bed before you looked at the time. Noticing that it was getting a little late, and how _tired_ you were after your trip you started wrapping it up. You pulled your phone out. “I know we have our journals now, but I think we should keep in touch via text?” He eagerly snatched the phone, saving himself as “The Magnificent Sans”. You left after promising Sans you would be back to visit, pulling out your google maps to find your new apartment.

After a couple of months, you fell into a routine. You had work and eventually, you started school and during all that, Sans was there to encourage you. Your skeleton soulmate became your rock while adjusting to everything new, and you helped him relax because he is horrible at learning how to stop working. Your first date together had been a walk around the town of Ebott before you got the chance to try cooking with him. Or at least tried, the food was set on fire and Papyrus - without blinking an eye - grabbed the fire extinguisher to put the stove out. He then called for take-out while you and Sans spent the rest of our date cleaning up the burnt food. It was actually pretty fun, with Sans encouraging spirit and willingness to try his best at everything. When he wasn’t paying attention, you snuck a kiss to the back of his skull. He let out an almost-screech in shock with a giant blue blush creeping over him. It was adorable.

Soon after that date, the two of you decided to wind down and watch movies at your place. During the whole movie, the two of you made commentary while you cracked some jokes at the expense of the characters and then Sans would whine about how you were ruining the movie before you kissed the top of his skull which shut him up. The two were pulled close together, with Sans eventually almost sitting in your lap. The two of you gave in and relaxed into each other as the movie played on, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
